


Something Seems Off

by Blankedgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, POV First Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: You and your girlfriend send a nice Friday evening together after a long week. Although something seemed off when the two of you decided to get down and dirty.





	Something Seems Off

You let out a long yawn as you stretch, cracking a few joints, after locking your car. Another day of work done dealing with customers continue to drain what faith you have in humanity you have day by day. You wall up the walkway to your apartment. The complex wasn't the most expensive place in the city but it was far from the worst. You get to your door as the wind picks up rustling the trees.

Once you get in you head past the main room to your bedroom to get out of your uniform. Once freed you fish out some lay around clothes, a baggy t-shirt, and some sweat pants. After you got all dressed up you head back to the main room and plopped down on the red couch in front of the TV. You felt like relaxing with some game streams. And after finding a decent one for one of your favorite games you sat back and enjoyed. Although work had taken it's toll on you this week and after less than an hour in you were out like a light.

You feel something poking your nose coaxing a groan out of you, waking you from your needed sleep. The world came back into focus as the sleep fog slowly dissipated you see a figure standing next to the seat. A few more blinks further cleared your vision. To your joy standing there is your girlfriend, Valarie.

You stood a half a foot taller than her but that let you look at the purple streaks in her shoulder-length hair that her friend talked her into getting. Her friend was right though, purple was her color. And she went along with even going so far as to start wearing purple lipstick. You two often joked about her going full goth but we both knew that it wasn't her.

“Nice game you're watching there.” Valarie teased you.

Looking at the TV, seems like the person you were watching before you fell asleep had started hosting some other streamer playing some strange game about dating armadillos. It was clearly one of those games made as streamer bait.

“You know me always looking at those strange games.” you joked. “So how were your classes?”

Valarie took a seat next to you, “A slog like always. And from the way, you were out just now work was just as draining.” You and Valarie have been dating for over two years now and living together for eight months now and it's been wonderful. Just having her near you was lifting your spirits and giving you some energy back. From how Valarie was acting you could tell she was feeling the same.

The two of you talked and relaxed while you left another random stream on in the background. I was starting to get late as your stomach made known it's annoyance, getting a laugh from the both of you.

“So you have anything in mind that you want to eat for dinner.” you ask Valarie.

“Well it's Friday and you don't look like you're up to do any cooking tonight, so what about we order some pizza?”

She did bring up a good point and you could go for a pizza. You picked up your phone and called up the local pizza place as Valarie left to put her stuff up and change. After finishing the order Valarie came back into the main room wearing an open shoulder top, white butt hugging shorts, and white and purple knee-high socks. She retakes her seat on the couch looking at you as you put your cell phone down on the counter. You tell her it'll be here in twenty minutes or so.

You joined her and talked about the few projects the two of you had due in the future till the doorbell rung. After paying the delivery person the two of you spends the rest of the night eating and watching random shows online. The two of you head to bed snuggling up to each other under the covers.

Valarie made the first move when she leaned in to give you a kiss. “You know we could use some “us” time after a hard week.” You return her kiss in kind. Her hands run down your chest as you run yours down her back to her cute rear. The covers were kicked off as things got heated. At one point Valarie had pulled your shirt off, and you follow taking hers off. Her naked breasts free as your hands cupped the modest chest making Valarie moan a bit. You into her hazel eyes seeing the fires of lust growing her succulent lips open you give her another kiss. “On your back big boy.” she asks with a devilish smile.

Rolling onto your back, your dick standing at attention as Valarie moved on to your lap. Her slit forcing your cock to lie flush against your belly. You could feel her hot need on your dick as she rubbed it along the underside of your dick. Her hips seductively moving along your dick. Your dick twitched with its own ache. Valarie raised up off you letting your dick spring up to stand at the entrance to her folds. Your hands grab a hold of her small hips as you pull her down, slowly you dick spreads her wide.

Valarie's come to rest her hands on your rough chest as she lowers herself further on your dick. The walls of her pussy clamping down around your member. Your hips started humping, bouncing your girlfriend up and down drawing moans from her and grunts from you. As you fucked her something felt off. It's not strange that you as Valarie had sex but this time felt different. Your train of thought was derailed when Valarie's panting shot up in volume.

You grip her wide hips harder as you pounded away at her insides. Her warm hands gliding over your soft chest as your eyes meet, the flames of lust consuming both of you. You look on unaware as her clit started to grow larger. Her ass slowly gaining plumpness as she rides your dick like she was in heat. A nice layer of fat-filled in between your rapidly softening fingers as you kept hold of her ass. As this happens fat starts to build up around your hips as well. Making your butt rise up off the bed as it gained a similar shake to Valarie's.

From between her legs, the growing clit had reached the size of your pointer finger and gave no signal that it was ending anytime soon. A warmth rising under your sack between it and your asshole. Your body was a roaring fire of sexual desperation. The warm slaps of Valarie's growing cock against your stomach only stocked the flame. “SLAP!” the warmth it left as it hit your lower belly revved you up. “SLAP! SLAP!” more smacks above you belly button leaving droplets of pre where it landed. “SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!” her dripping cock marked you as it leaked between your pecks.

With a final push you cum, painting her insides with your hot cum while her seed fires off covering your chest and neck. You ride out your orgasm as you feel your own flower open under your balls, wet and ready.

“That was amazing baby, but something seems off.” after a few moments the curiosity on her face faded. “But I know one thing, we're both still ready to go and I think you need a turn.” Valarie says as she gets up off of you, your dick sliding out covered in your cum and her juices. A warm trail of sticky white still connecting the two of you. She moved between your legs lifting them onto her shoulders as she looks at the juices coming from your fresh pussy.

“Look how wet you are you slutty thing.” Valarie teases before giving you folds a little lick send a shiver down your spine. Adding to it she lets go of one of your legs letting it fall to the side while taking her hard dick into her hand and rubbing it over your pink folds. A slutty moan escaping your throat with each pass. Figuring you were nice and ready she parted your lips as bit by bit her dick entered you. You bit your plumper lower lip. Once she had all 8-inches of cock in you, Valarie started rocking her hips.

“OH BABY IT ALWAYS FEELS SO GOOD IN YOU!” Valarie screamed as she grabbed your free leg as she leaned in towards your face forcing them against your soft arms. Her lips close in on yours as her breasts mash into your chest. As you two shared a kiss your lips soften up even more along with your face leaving you the vision of a gorgeous woman with emerald eyes to compliment the pink eyes that Valarie now possessed.

For the briefest of moments, you feel a tingle on your legs as the hair grew out from your head to become long and wonderful. Your heart was going a mile a minute as you took the fucking Valarie was giving you, her bosom stirred up the cum that was on your chest but with each slam, your pecks would ballooned out mashing against her tits. You feel your nipples grew harder till they were they became thumb-sized. Jolts of pleasure filled you as your nubs flicked over Valarie's making the two of you moan into each other's mouth. Your own huge breasts were soon squished against your girlfriend's equally large bosom. You're on edge as you feel your cock nestled between both you and Valarie breasts. Getting fucked while giving yourself a joint tit job was amazing.

Valarie screams as she cums in you setting you off, your back arcs off the bed as you waist caves in as you cum, firing cum in between you and Valarie's breasts. Just as you two part lips a shot of white jizz makes it through the mass of tits flesh landing on your lips. Valarie gives you a smile as she leans in licking up the cum with you.

“That was fun honey. We really needed that considering how much we came.” she says as she lays down next to you letting you legs fall back to the bed.

“Yeah this was the best Valarie.” your start eyelids start to get heavy as you pull Valarie in close snuggling with her. She helps you as exhaustion take her soon as well. The two of you soon fall asleep together.

The sounds of birds chirping filled the room as you rub the sleep from your around your eyes. You find yourself alone in the bed, but soon the smell of breakfast sausage entered your nose. Getting out of bed you walk to the kitchen, your hips instinctively swaying from side to side. Between your legs your flaccid cock being rubbed by your soft thighs as you walked. You soon find Valarie cooking wearing only a cooking apron bobbing side to side as she hums as a song. You watch her big butt jiggle with each sway, causing a rumble in your dick and a moistening of your pussy. You come up behind her and wrap your arms around waist and rest your head on her shoulder.

“So what's on the menu for breakfast, honey.” you say into her ear before giving her a peck on the cheek.

She turned her head, looking into your eyes as you stand at her height. “Well some sausage, bagel and cream cheese, and maybe for a little sweet fucking for dessert.”

“Sounds delicious.” you say as you slowly humped between her butt cheeks. Today's gonna be good, everything feels right.


End file.
